<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine by drops_of_venus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972539">Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drops_of_venus/pseuds/drops_of_venus'>drops_of_venus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Condoms, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shuichi is a virgin and has never touched a vagina, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, Vanilla, but he's a sweetheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drops_of_venus/pseuds/drops_of_venus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your boyfriend Shuichi Saihara's first time with you. He's a bit nervous and isn't always sure what to do, but he's a fast learner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saihara Shuichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[All characters are 18+]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            It was Valentine’s Day. Being the busy college student that you were, you still had a ton of work to get done before the evening started, and you were currently in your room, sitting at your desk and struggling to write an essay. Heaving a sigh, you forced yourself to type down another crappy sentence, knowing that this paper would not be “A” material. But you didn’t really care that much.</p>
<p>            He was coming over to your apartment tonight to celebrate with you, and that was all you could think about. You’d planned out a nice dinner and everything, and you were going to let him pick the movie. Eventually, the clock struck 7, and you shut your laptop, giving up on your essay in anticipation of his arrival.</p>
<p>            Sure enough, just minutes later came a knock on your door. You sprang up and raced into the foyer, opening the door with a big smile, only for your jaw to drop at the sight in front of you.</p>
<p>            Shuichi was standing there in a nice blue dress shirt, holding a massive bouquet of roses. He looked anxious, as usual, but smiled at your expression with a small laugh. “Is it too much?” He asked.</p>
<p>            “No, not at all,” you reassured him. “Wow! They’re lovely, babe. Thank you.” You ran your fingers over the smooth petals of the nearest flower, inhaling its sweet aroma.</p>
<p>            “They’re, uh, heavier than they look,” he chuckled nervously.</p>
<p>            “Oh, come in! You can put them down here,” you hurriedly exclaimed, holding the door open for him and pointing him to the kitchen counter. He stepped inside, kicking off his shoes and putting the flowers down with a shake of his wrists.</p>
<p>            You closed the door and snuck up behind him to wrap your arms around his chest. Kissing him on the cheek, you said, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”</p>
<p>            He turned to kiss you back. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he agreed.</p>
<p>            The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. You cooked pesto and chicken for the two of you, one of your shared favorites, and the two of you snuggled up on the couch for a movie with some chocolate ice cream you’d been hoarding in your freezer. You were amazed that Shuichi ended up choosing a horror movie. But you absolutely loved it. By the time you were halfway through the film, you were clutching onto each other, shrieking at the occasional jumpscare, only to laugh until your sides hurt.</p>
<p>            When the credits started rolling, Shuichi surprised you by leaning in for a kiss on the lips. You returned the kiss with delight, ruffling his hair with your fingers and smiling against him while your mouths moved on each other. His lips were warm and so, so soft.</p>
<p>            After a moment, he pulled away and looked down at the floor. A sudden blush had sprung up onto his cheeks, and you noticed that he was trembling just slightly.</p>
<p>            “What’s wrong?” You asked him, placing a hand on his thigh.</p>
<p>            “N-nothing, I just….” He stammered. “I um, I really like you, (y/n).”</p>
<p>            “I hope you do!” You teased him, elbowing him playfully in the side. “We’ve been dating for almost a year now.”</p>
<p>            He laughed nervously. “I know! I know. I just wanted to ask you, um….something.”</p>
<p>            You nodded warmly. “Go on.”</p>
<p>            He still wouldn’t meet your eyes for a moment. You’d always known he was shy, but he’d become so much more comfortable around you over the past few months. Now he was a bundle of anxiety all over again.</p>
<p>            “Hey,” you said, giving him a squeeze on the shoulder. “You can ask me anything, Shuichi.”</p>
<p>            He took a deep breath, and you could tell he was mustering up all his courage to look you in the eye again and say, “I’m sorry if I’m being way too forward about this, I just don’t know how else to bring it up. We’ve been together for a while now, but we’ve…..” He trailed off and looked at the floor again. “We’ve never had sex. Obviously. Even though I know you’ve wanted to. And I, um…..well, I think I’m ready to give it a try. If you want.” He raised his eyes to meet yours again, and his cheeks were nearly bright red with embarrassment.</p>
<p>            You smiled, giving him a quick peck on the forehead. “I would love to,” you said in earnest, looking right into his grey eyes. “If that’s what you want. Please don’t feel like you need to do it just to make me happy, or – “</p>
<p>            He cut you off. “No. No, that’s not it. I….I want to do this.” He took your hands in his, and leaned in for another slow kiss.</p>
<p>            Once you’d both pulled back to look at each other again, he seemed calmer, more confident. You hummed happily as he dove right back in to lock your lips with his own, feeling one of his hands go to your waist, the other begin to slide up your back. Your kisses deepened more and more while you brought your hands to his chest, and you began to move them smoothly downwards, over his stomach. You heard a sharp intake of breath from him when your hands reached his hips and trailed over his thighs.</p>
<p>            He paused in kissing you, pressing his forehead to yours and watching your hands glide over his body. “Can we…..can we go to your bedroom?” He asked.</p>
<p>            You nodded. “Yeah, of course.” You stood up, grabbing his hand in yours to guide him to follow you into your room. Shutting the door behind him, he surprised you by undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt right away. You hopped onto your bed, sitting and giving him a wink while you watched him undress his top half. Holding his shirt in his hands, he stood there looking at you for a moment, the blush creeping back up onto his face.</p>
<p>            “You want me to undress, too?” You asked him, hoping it might make him more comfortable to not be the only one topless.</p>
<p>            He chuckled nervously, giving you a shrug. “I’m not gonna say no to that.”</p>
<p>            Smiling, you pulled off your blouse and unclasped your bra, slowly letting it fall off your shoulders until your bare chest was exposed for him. His mouth hanging open, he stared at your breasts for a few seconds until he was red in the face again, his gaze returning to the floor. “Sorry!” He said. “You’re just…so pretty.” He snuck a glance back at you again.</p>
<p>            You laughed softly. “It’s okay!” You encouraged him. “You’re my boyfriend. You’re allowed to look at my boobs as much as you want.”</p>
<p>            He laughed back, relaxing again as he tossed his shirt to the floor and moved to sit down next to you on the bed. This time, you took the reins, leaning in to kiss him and running your fingers over the bare skin of his back. He slowly, hesitantly, brought one, then two hands to your chest, letting his fingertips explore the smooth skin of your breasts, and the tiny pebbling of your nipples. His light, careful touch sent wonderful shivers down your spine, and you couldn’t help but notice a small heat growing between your legs.</p>
<p>            Of course, he was feeling the same way, you noticed, your eyes flickering down toward the bulge forming in his pants. He pulled away then, wincing in embarrassment. “Sorry,” he chuckled nervously.</p>
<p>            “Babe,” you murmured, tilting his chin up to get him to look at you. “There’s nothing you need to apologize for.”</p>
<p>            He nodded, taking a shaky breath. “I guess I’m….just nervous.”</p>
<p>            “It’s okay,” you told him. “Do you want to keep going, or stop here?”</p>
<p>            “No, no, I want to keep going,” he insisted. “I just….can we go slow?”</p>
<p>            “Of course, babe,” you affirmed, ruffling his hair affectionately. “Whatever you need. You can tell me.”</p>
<p>            He gave you a grateful nod, biting his lip and pausing for a moment before asking, “Can I take my pants off?”</p>
<p>            “Sure,” you smirked, “unless you want me to do it for you.”</p>
<p>            He looked at you thoughtfully, then mirrored your smirk as he said, “Be my guest.”</p>
<p>            You moved to undo his belt buckle, unzipping his pants and tugging them down off his hips. He let you pull them all the way off his ankles and toss them aside, and then it was your turn. Unzipping your jeans, you yanked them off, and within seconds you and Shuichi were kissing again, sitting on the bed in your underwear, two pairs of hands roaming hungrily over two bodies.</p>
<p>            Leaning back for just a moment, you let your eyes wander to the bulge pressing up from inside the fabric of his boxers. “Can I touch you?” You asked him.</p>
<p>            He nodded, and you slowly brought a hand to the hardness forming between his thighs, gently palming him while you leaned forward to kiss his neck. He let out a sigh, tilting his head back for you, letting your mouth work its way across his skin, down his neck and to his collarbone. His hips twitched just slightly under your hand as you fondled him, and after a moment or so, he muttered, “Take them off.”</p>
<p>            You hooked a finger through the elastic waistband of his underwear, and tugged them down. He did the rest, taking them all the way off and kicking them onto the floor. His hard, erect member bobbed free, a bead of precum already glistening on its tip.</p>
<p>            Shuichi froze, looking off to the side and biting his lip. He was so tense, and you could tell he was nervous, possibly embarrassed by how turned on he already was. You didn’t give his erect manhood any attention right away, instead moving to kiss him on the lips again until you could feel him relax under your touch. Then you ripped off your own underwear, and finally, the two of you were completely naked together, swapping spit on your bed, letting out sighs of contentment and arousal.</p>
<p>            Eventually, Shuichi paused, pulling away from the kiss to rake his eyes across you, taking in every inch of your nude body in fascination. “Wow, you’re…..you’re beautiful, (y/n).”</p>
<p>            “You’re beautiful too, Shuichi,” you told him, and his eyes widened. “What?” You shrugged. “I can’t call my boyfriend beautiful?”</p>
<p>            And he truly was. He gazed at you out of earnest, silver-green eyes framed by thick lashes, the bangs of his dark blue hair brushing his face.</p>
<p>            “I mean….I guess you can,” he chuckled. “I’m not complaining.”</p>
<p>            You moved to embrace him again, hooking one leg over his. His lips worked eagerly against yours, but his body trembled just slightly under your hands. When the head of his dick unexpectedly brushed against your stomach, he gasped, and you felt his thighs tense.</p>
<p>            “Will you, um….” He cleared his throat. “Will you touch me more?”</p>
<p>            You smiled, and carefully brought a hand to his stiff length. He let out a soft moan at the gentle contact of your fingers, and closed his eyes as you slowly, slowly began to stroke him up and down.</p>
<p>            Then, after just a moment, he grabbed your hand to stop you. “Wait,” he said. “I don’t want to……I want to save it for you.”</p>
<p>            With an understanding nod, you offered, “I have condoms. Can I grab you one?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah, yeah,” he nodded. “Of course.”</p>
<p>            You hopped up off the bed and grabbed a condom from the secret stash in your closet. As you returned to Shuichi, he asked, “Have you been, like, saving those for me?”</p>
<p>            “Kind of, yeah,” you admitted. “I just wanted to make sure I’d be ready if you ever wanted to go farther.”</p>
<p>            You sat down next to him and handed him the wrapper. For a moment, he just stared at it. “I, uh….” He stammered. “I’ve never done this before.”</p>
<p>            “That’s okay, here.” You helped him open the wrapper and roll the condom out onto himself. The whole time, he was still too shy to meet your eyes.</p>
<p>            You wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “We can do this however you’d like to, baby,” you reassured him. “And if you ever want to stop, that’s totally fine. No questions asked.”</p>
<p>            In a sudden show of boldness, he took a deep breath and turned to kiss you again, letting his hands roam over your bare hips, getting closer and closer to the ache between your thighs. When his fingers finally brushed your sex, you gasped softly, and he briefly paused.</p>
<p>            “Is…is this okay?” He fretted.</p>
<p>            “Mm-hmm,” you hummed, still kissing him while you took his hand in yours and guided him to touch you more. His warm hand felt wonderful exploring your most sensitive parts, and you sighed into his mouth, pressing your hips forward into him.</p>
<p>            Then he squeaked in surprise when you threw your arms around his shoulders and rolled backwards, bringing him to lie on top of you. Your mouths didn’t part for a second as he ran his hands up and down your thighs, and you laced your fingers through his hair. You could hear his breath quickening, and his hard length was prodding you in the leg.</p>
<p>            Eventually, his kisses slowed, and he planted his hands on either side of you on the bed, pulling back to look down at you from above. You adored the sight of his flushed cheeks and messy hair. He stared at you with an anxious, unspoken question in his eyes, breathing heavily with simultaneous nerves and arousal.</p>
<p>            You gave him a small nod. “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah,” he breathed. “Are you?”</p>
<p>            “Yes,” you smiled. “You can put it in.”</p>
<p>            He shifted his hips closer to yours, and you helped guide him to your entrance with your hand. He paused there, taking a deep breath and flickering his eyes back and forth nervously between your face and your body. “D-does it-“ he stuttered. “Is it gonna hurt for you?”</p>
<p>            “No, babe, I promise,” you replied, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. “Don’t worry about me. If something doesn’t feel right, I’ll tell you. Just do what feels good to you, okay?”</p>
<p>            He nodded, closing his eyes and letting out a long breath through his nose, before he began to slowly push into you.</p>
<p>            You sighed at the feeling of his girth filling you, your walls already slick with arousal, letting him slide all the way in until he bottomed out inside you. He moaned at the sensation of you wrapped around him, and began to pull back to thrust slowly into you again. His pace was hesitant, his thrusts careful and controlled. His body still trembled, and he kept his eyes shut.</p>
<p>            You brought a hand to his face, lightly stroking his cheek and making his eyes snap open to meet yours.</p>
<p>            “Am I doing something wrong?” He asked in a nervous hush.</p>
<p>            “No, not at all,” you murmured. “You can go faster if you want to, Shuichi. It feels good.”</p>
<p>            “Okay,” he nodded gratefully, then gradually sped up the motion of his hips until you could feel an intoxicating warmth building inside you with every thrust. You hummed in pleasure, spreading your legs a bit wider for him and letting him thrust deeper into you. His breath was coming in gasps, and a tiny bead of sweat had appeared on his forehead.</p>
<p>            But just then, he froze, staring downwards in hesitation.</p>
<p>            “Are you okay, babe?” You prompted him.</p>
<p>            “Yeah,” he said, “I just, um….Can we try a different position?”</p>
<p>            “Of course!” You nodded. “Here, pull out for just a sec.”</p>
<p>            He removed himself from you with a small, slick sound, his dick still upright and erect, your own slick arousal coating the thin condom. You sat up, taking his face in your hands and giving him a gentle kiss. A look of relief passed through his grey eyes.</p>
<p>            “What do you want to do?” You asked him softly, squeezing his hand in yours.</p>
<p>            “I think I might feel better if….” he began, “…if we tried a position that gives you more control.”</p>
<p>            “Do you want me to be on top?” You smiled. “I don’t mind doing the work. I’ve got strong hips. I work out.”</p>
<p>            He laughed, and you were glad to see some of the tension leave his face. “I know you do,” he said. “But, I don’t know, I just…want us to feel more like equals. I don’t like feeling like I’m just, you know, <em>doing </em>it to you. It feels wrong, somehow.”</p>
<p>            “That’s okay,” you told him. “How about this?” You came up with an idea, and raised an eyebrow. “Sit cross-legged.”</p>
<p>            “Um, okay,” he shrugged, and did as you told him with another small laugh. “I feel like I’m in elementary school again. Criss-cross applesauce.”</p>
<p>            You guffawed, and gave his shoulders an affectionate squeeze. Then you moved to straddle his legs, settling down from a kneel so that you were on top of his lap, your chest pressed against his. From this position, your face was just slightly higher than his, and you tilted his chin up towards you to kiss him again.</p>
<p>            “How is this?” You murmured into his ear. “Lotus style. You like?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah,” he chuckled. “Yeah, I do.”</p>
<p>            “Good.” You ruffled his hair. “Because I can kiss you more from here.”</p>
<p>            You draped your arms over his shoulders, and he brought his hands to the small of your back as you kissed again. He was more relaxed now, more confident, and you were glad that you’d been able to ease some of his nerves.</p>
<p>            “Can I, um, put it in again?” He asked.</p>
<p>            “Yes,” you replied, planting kisses all over his nose and forehead. “I’m ready if you are.”</p>
<p>            And with your help, he shifted his hips underneath you to enter you again. You moaned softly as you sank down onto his length, and he, too, let out a quiet groan at the feeling of your tight walls engulfing him.</p>
<p>            “That feel okay?” You checked with him.</p>
<p>            He nodded, and you rocked your hips just slightly, feeling him move inside you and pulling a gasp from his lips. You watched him close his eyes, just taking in the feeling of your body so closely intertwined with his. Slowly, you began to grind your hips in a steady rhythm, and he tilted his head back with a soft moan as you kissed his neck.</p>
<p>            Eventually, he began to move with you. From his position, he couldn’t thrust very far, but he rocked his hips in rhythm with yours until you were both breathing heavily, your hands on his shoulders, his on your waist. The warmth in your core started building again at the sensation of him sliding in and out of you, and each roll of your hips sent a jolt of pleasure through your body when your clit rubbed against his stomach.</p>
<p>            You could tell that your embrace was having a similar effect on him. His eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, breathy sighs and gasps of pleasure escaping him as your bodies moved in synchrony. When his eyelids fluttered open and his gaze met yours, his mouth snapped shut, a hint of tension passing over his face.</p>
<p>            “What’s wrong, babe?” You prompted him, briefly pausing in your movements to lean in for another kiss.</p>
<p>            He hummed against your lips, then shook his head as you pulled away. “Nothing,” he replied, “I’m just….”</p>
<p>            “Self-conscious?” You guessed.</p>
<p>            His shy nod confirmed your suspicion.</p>
<p>            “How about this?” You suggested, and leaned forward a bit to wrap your arms around him in a tight hug, the side of your face pressed against his. “Is it better if we’re not staring each other down the whole time?” You chuckled.</p>
<p>            He carefully returned the gesture, embracing your body with his warm arms and giving you a gentle squeeze. “Yeah, this….this is good,” he said, kissing you on the shoulder.</p>
<p>            “Good,” you murmured. “Do you want to keep going?”</p>
<p>            At a nod from him, you picked back up where you left off. It was a bit more difficult to move freely in the position you both were now in, but you made it work, rocking your hips into each other once again without breaking the embrace of your arms. You closed your eyes and sighed happily, your body pressed as close as possible to Shuichi’s, but wanting to be even closer. He, too, let out a long breath, quietly moaning when you increased the pace just a bit. The soft touch of his fingers beginning to run up and down your back gave you goosebumps, and you adored every second of it.</p>
<p>            Shuichi buried his face in your shoulder as his breath started to quicken, his body trembling underneath you. You smoothed your hands over his bare shoulders, not stopping your hips for a second, feeling his length twitch inside of you. He grunted, gripping you more tightly in his arms, and whimpered, “Don’t stop, please, (y/n). I’m…..I think I’m gonna cum.”</p>
<p>            You kissed the side of his chin, maintaining your rhythm for him as his hips tensed. “Go ahead, Shuichi,” you told him with nothing but love in your voice.</p>
<p>            It wasn’t long until he was panting, his entire body tensing under you as his hips spasmed. Letting out a long moan, he shivered as he emptied himself into the condom, then fell silent while you fell still, holding him and kissing the side of his face.</p>
<p>            The two of you said nothing for a moment, just sitting and hugging each other, until Shuichi, his voice shaking, said, “Y-you….you didn’t cum, did you?”</p>
<p>            “No,” you admitted. “But I was pretty close.”</p>
<p>            Shuichi cursed, pulling out of your grip to finally meet your gaze. He looked anguished, face still flushed from the afterglow of his orgasm, but his eyes anxious and embarrassed. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t get you to cum-“</p>
<p>            “Shuichi, it’s okay!” You assured him.</p>
<p>            But he shook his head. “No, (y/n), I feel bad. Please, can I….” He trailed off, looking down nervously. “Can I make it up to you? I could…use my hands.”</p>
<p>            A smile tugged at the corners of your lips. “You can if you want to,” you told him, pressing your forehead against his.</p>
<p>            He gave you a firm nod. “I want to,” he said. “I shouldn’t leave you hanging.”</p>
<p>            At that, you took one of his hands in yours with a comforting squeeze, giving him a peck on the cheek. “You’re sweet, Shuichi. I appreciate you.”</p>
<p>            As he blushed once again, you carefully pulled yourself up off his body, and he took a moment to take off and throw away the condom. When he returned to you, you were lying casually on your back on the bed, still naked, your hands laced behind your head.</p>
<p>            With a small chuckle, he raised an eyebrow at you. “Comfortable?”</p>
<p>            “Very,” you smiled.</p>
<p>            He settled back down on the bed in between your legs, and you hooked your heels around his waist to tug him closer. His shy gaze wandered downwards over your body, and soon his hands were following, tracing over the contours of your breasts. The expression on his face was one of awe, and you sighed as his warm touch finally reached your hips, skimming across your thighs. Ducking down suddenly, he brought his lips to yours to give you a slow, gentle kiss, and you ran an affectionate hand through his thick hair.</p>
<p>            When he pulled away, the anxiety had returned to his eyes. “I’ve uh….I’ve never done this before, either.”</p>
<p>            “It’s okay, I can show you what to do,” you offered.</p>
<p>            He nodded, and you took his hand in yours to guide him to touch you, starting just under your bellybutton and gradually leading his hand down to the warmth between your thighs. Shuichi touched you carefully, gently, his face painted in equal parts fascination and sheer nerves.</p>
<p>            With your index finger over his, you guided him to touch your clit. “Right there,” you said, beginning to roll his finger under yours in a slow circle. “Like that.”</p>
<p>            He continued that motion, and you released your hand from his with a small moan of pleasure, already so sensitive from having come so close to an orgasm minutes before. With his other hand, Shuichi rubbed circles into the side of your thigh with light fingers, and you hummed in delight at the pleasant tingles his touch sent into your body.</p>
<p>            “Just like that,” you told him. “Ah, that feels so good.”</p>
<p>            He sped up a little at that, and you hummed again, your hands starting to grasp at the bedsheets as he brought you closer to release.</p>
<p>            “Do you, um, want them inside, too?” Shuichi asked, bringing the fingers of his other hand to your entrance, eyes widening just slightly upon noticing how wet you’d become.</p>
<p>            “If you’re comfortable with it,” you insisted. “You don’t have to. But it does feel really good.”</p>
<p>            He blushed. “I’ll do it then.”</p>
<p>            With a smile, you told him, “Start with just one finger, okay?”</p>
<p>            Nodding, he slipped a finger inside of you, watching your face closely for your reaction. When he began to carefully move it in and out of you, you said, “You can use more pressure. Press upwards a bit.”</p>
<p>            With your guidance, he adjusted the strokes of his finger until you could feel him rubbing against your sweet spot, grinding smoothly against your slick walls. You gasped, tensing your hips, and cried, “Yes, yes, right there!”</p>
<p>            Encouraged, he continued to finger you as his other hand started up again on your clit. “Does this feel okay?” He asked.</p>
<p>            “Yes, fuck, yes, that feels so good,” you gasped. “Don’t stop until I tell you to.”</p>
<p>            It wasn’t long until you were panting, clutching at the bedsheets and trying desperately to keep your hips still for him as his fingers working inside and outside brought you steadily towards climax. When you felt yourself rapidly approaching the edge, heat starting to rise in your core, you cried, “Don’t stop! I’m gonna cum!”</p>
<p>            And you came. Just as you told him, Shuichi did not stop or slow down as your body spasmed, moans of ecstasy falling from your lips one after the other. Only when you began to wince from sudden overstimulation did you choke out, “Okay, stop!”</p>
<p>            And his hands were gone. You relaxed back onto the bed, eyes shut in bliss, breathing hard. You felt the bed shift as Shuichi moved to lay down beside you, kissing you on the cheek and running a hand through your hair.</p>
<p>            “You okay?” He murmured.</p>
<p>            “Yeah,” you opened your eyes to look up at him with a smile. “You had nothing to be nervous about, Shuichi. You did an amazing job.”</p>
<p>            He gave you an appreciate smile and ruffled your hair. “I’m really glad. You did too. I’m, uh…I’m happy that my first time was with you.”</p>
<p>            You leaned in to leave him a small kiss on the forehead. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Shuichi.”</p>
<p>            He smiled sleepily, closing his eyes and nuzzling your neck. “Happy Valentine’s Day, (y/n).”</p>
<p>            “Don’t fall asleep on me just yet,” you added, poking him playfully in the side. “We should clean ourselves up first.”</p>
<p>            “Oh, yeah, um….” He chuckled. “Good idea.”</p>
<p>            You sat up with a stretch and a yawn. “I’ll go get the bath running.”</p>
<p>            “Bath?” He inquired.</p>
<p>            “Of course,” you shrugged. “I’ve got candles and everything. You in?”</p>
<p>            A smile lit up his face as he let out a small laugh. Then he nodded, grey eyes soft with affection as he gazed up at you. “Of course,” he agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>